Bluff
by tashaxxx
Summary: Hannibal's bluff causes injury to a member of the team Rating for 1 swear word


**Meant to be a short one shot so may be a bit fast paced. Don't know if I'll re write it to make more sense yet but right now this version is the final one. **

**If anyone has any idea of one shots or stories that I can do I'd love to know. Thanks. **

"What you gonna do?" Hannibal smirked as he pointed his gun at the goon.

"Depends what you're gonna do." The guy smirked right back, pointing his gun straight at Hannibal. It was smaller than Hannibal's.

"Well, how 'bout you put your gun on the floor so we don't find out." Hannibal smiled, thinking the guy would comply.

"If I don't?" Looked like he wasn't listening. Face was stood next to Hannibal, his gun pointed at the guy. Murdock and BA were with the group of other men. At least they'd been smart enough about putting their guns down.

"Well, I guess I'll have to shoot ya'." Hannibal was still smiling at the man, thinking he'd listen.

"And if I shoot you first." Hannibal sighed, why couldn't they just listen?

"If you can't count there's two of us and only one of you." Face answered for Hannibal. The goon growled under his breath about to lower his weapon.

"Good choice." Hannibal said it too soon.

"Actually, I think I'll call your bluff." The goon didn't waste another moment, instead aiming the gun directly at Face and shooting.

The gun shot rang through the air, making BA and Murdock look up just in time to see Face fall to the floor. BA growled angrily, walked over to the guy and punched him in the face.

Hannibal quickly sank down to his knees, quickly assessing Face's wounds. "How bad is it Colonel?" Murdock asked anxiously. Blood was starting to soak through Face's shirt, he had had his hand pressed against the wound but it wasn't helping to stop the blood flow.

"We need to get him to a hospital. BA?" BA had just finished tying up the last goon and putting him with the others.

"I got 'im." BA grunted, lifting Face up and carrying him to the van. Face groaned in pain as they laid him on the floor of the van.

"Murdock, see if you can't stem the blood flow." Murdock nodded, grabbing Face's jacket off of his chair and putting it against Face's side.

"Why'd you have to use my jacket?" Face groaned as pain welled up from his side. He was panting slightly from the pain.

"First thing I saw Face." Murdock replied pushing the jacket further into the wound. Face groaned in pain, closing his eyes slightly.

"Stop complaining, Faceman." Murdock told him.

"Can't help it." Face said through clenched teeth. He was getting paler and his vision was starting to blacken.

"He's losing a lot of blood, Hannibal." Murdock said in concern, as he watched Face's eyes start to close again.

"We'll be at the hospital in 5 minutes." BA stated, pressing his foot further onto the gas. Hannibal nodded, looking back at the van and the now blood stained jacket. The blood was still seeping through, not stopping at all.

**At the hospital**

"What happened?" A doctor asked as BA placed Face onto a stretcher carefully. He was pale and shivering with blood still seeping from the wound.

"Shot. A rifle just went off." Hannibal said, trying to think of a realistic story. He wasn't as good a con artist as Face which showed when the doctor looked at him disbelievingly. At least he never said anything else.

Instead they wheeled Face through to surgery. "He'll be alright won't he, Hannibal?" Murdock asked concern evident in his voice.

"The kid's tough, Murdock. He'll be fine." Hannibal said in a voice that told the other two men not to argue.

**3 hours later**

The doctor walked back into the waiting room over to the three men. They'd been sat nursing a coffee each, waiting or new on the lieutenant.

"How is he?" Hannibal asked instantly.

"Your friend has lost a lot of blood; we've had to give him a blood transfusion. Luckily the bullet managed to miss the organs so all we had to do was remove it and stich him back up. I hope you know your friend is very lucky. It could have been a lot worse." The Doctors voice was full of disapproval.

"How is he sucka?" BA asked the Doctor his voice holding a threating tone

"Fine. He's in the recovery room right now."

"When can we take him out?" Hannibal asked, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

"Provided his blood pressure stays down, he should be alright to release by tomorrow. You can go see him now." The Doctor gave them the room number and left them.

Face was lying on the bed with an IV drip in his arm, administrating pain killers. Hannibal took a seat on one side of the kid while Murdock took the other seat next to his Face. BA chose to stand by the door, keeping an eye out for anyone and also watching his friend sleep.

"He looks real peaceful." Murdock said. It wasn't often the con man's face lifted to see a peaceful expression on it. Hannibal nodded his agreement.

"Stop talking." Face's rough voice came up.

"Thought you were sleeping, kid."

"You should be sleeping fool." BA growled. Face had just had surgery. He needed his rest.

"How 'm I meant to sleep with you lot." Face muttered, opening his eyes slightly to look at them. He was tired maybe he should get some sleep.

"We don't make that much noise." Murdock said in a pretend hurt sounding voice. Face only grinned at that, closing his eyes once more.

Face was starting to drift back into sleep when Hannibal's voice broke through the haze clouding his mind. "I'm sorry kid." Guilt was evident in the Colonels voice.

"Not your fault. Just promise not to piss off any more goons." Face mumbled.

"Promise." Hannibal grinned as they watched Face fall back into a fitful sleep.

**1 month later**

"You know you really shouldn't point guns at people." Hannibal smirked at the goon in front of him. Face sighed as Hannibal said this. Yeah, pissing off goons was just too much to ask from Hannibal.


End file.
